7 Conversas com Dumbledore
by LongLiveWerewolves
Summary: Remus tinha a sensação de que cada momento decisivo de sua vida havia começado ali, frente a frente com Albus.
1. Uma segunda chance

******Essa fic será dividida em sete capítulos, cada um deles retratando conversas decisivas entre Remus e Dumbledore. Nesse primeiro capítulo eu faço referência a uma fic que escrevi há um bom tempo atrás, sobre a noite em que o Remus foi atacado por Greyback ("Dez de Março de 1968 - O dia que não terminou"). Não é necessário lê-la para compreender essa história, mas é claro que eu recomendo. xD**

**Espero que vocês gostem e, por favor, não esqueçam de comentar!**

* * *

**Capítulo I – Uma segunda chance**

**22.03.1971**

Os sons retorcidos de madeira envolviam cada página que Remus virava. A casa inteira parecia estremecer toda vez que um sopro revigorado de vento castigava a construção envelhecida. Isolada pelo lago – inconveniente – que cortava o vilarejo, a Residência dos Lupin oscilava próxima à orla da floresta que se estendia montanha acima. A princípio, tal localização privilegiada em meio à natureza poderia soar ideal para um casal jovem, prestes a ganhar o primeiro filho e certos de que o criariam de forma saudável. Quanta ironia.

Equilibrada precariamente na beirada do criado mudo, um toco de vela servia como fonte absoluta de iluminação. Mesmo sendo um quarto pequeno, a solitária chama alaranjada era incapaz de sobrepujar a soberania das trevas; tendo o seu alcance limitado ao jovem deitado de borco na cama, que por sua vez não demonstrava nenhum tipo de desconforto diante do risco iminente de ser engolido pelas sombras – era como se estas fossem, para ele, antigas companheiras. Remus esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão, voltando a apertá-los em busca de uma melhor visualização dos quadrinhos. Já havia lido todos os seus exemplares de _As aventuras de Martin Miggs, o Trouxa Pirado_ várias centenas de vezes, e, nessa noite, vinha encontrando dificuldade em manter a concentração. O pai prometera comprar a nova edição assim que saísse do trabalho, uma recompensa pelo bom comportamento de Remus na última semana. E foi por isso que Remus largou a revista em cima da cama e desceu, afobado, o estreito lance de escadas até a sala de Estar assim que ouviu a porta bater. A capa de viagem de seu pai se juntara a decoração, pendurada precariamente no braço da poltrona. Remus seguiu a trilha de ruídos até a cozinha, onde achou o pai com metade de um pão preso entre os dentes e um embrulho de papel na mão direita.

– Puxa vida! Me esqueci da revistinha! – John Lupin exclamou, dando um tapinha na própria testa.

Remus sentiu os ombros despencarem.

– E o que é isso? – Perguntou, referindo-se ao embrulho plano e quadrado na mão do pai.

– São nabos para o jantar.

– Não são não!

– Remmie, vá lavar a mão para jantarmos. Você pode ler sua revistinha depois – Helena Lupin disse, curvada sobre a bancada entre panelas e facas. – E você me ajude com isso – ela jogou um nabo de verdade na direção de John, tendo um pálido sorriso a enfeitar-lhe os lábios.

O sorriso desapareceu no segundo seguinte, levado embora pelas três batidas na porta que ressoaram num silêncio tenso.

– Fiquem aqui – John largou o nabo e a revistinha, puxando habilmente a fina varinha que trazia presa ao cinto.

Helena apertou com força os ombros do filho, guiando-o silenciosamente em direção à porta dos fundos. Seus dedos tremiam.

– Identifique-se!

A voz de John se elevava na sala. Uma segunda voz respondeu, porém a distância fez com que as palavras chegassem abafadas e indistintas aos ouvidos de Remus.

A porta abriu com um rangido.

– Professor Dumbledore! Entre, entre!

A julgar pelo tom agradável do pai e a exclamação de surpresa da mãe, Remus adivinhou que o nome era sinônimo de boas notícias; ainda assim, permaneceu onde estava.

– Peço desculpas pela minha falta de modos, mas tive que vir assim que li a sua carta – o homem, Dumbledore, disse.

– É uma honra recebê-lo, professor, obrigado por ter vindo. Sente-se!

Escoltado pela mãe até a sala, Remus chegou a tempo de ver o pai apressando-se para recolher a capa de viagem e conjurar um fogo serelepe na lareira.

– O senhor aceita alguma coisa? Chá? – Helena perguntou numa voz tímida.

– Chá seria ótimo, obrigado. Mas primeiro, se não for incômodo, eu gostaria de conversar com Remus a sós.

E foi assim que Remus se encontrou sentado no sofá, frente a frente com o homem mais excêntrico que já vira na vida. Como se não bastassem as vestes roxas e o chapéu pontudo, o homem ainda cultivava barba e cabelos esbranquiçados que prometiam, muito em breve, alcançar a linha da cintura. Mas talvez esta pudesse ser uma aparência comum entre bruxos daquela idade. Remus não tinha como saber. Praticamente não saía de casa.

– Você sabe por que eu estou aqui, Remus?

_Eu nem sei como você sabe meu nome._

Remus sacudiu a cabeça.

– Você sabe quem eu sou?

– O senhor é amigo do meu pai? – Respondeu com uma pergunta, não querendo passar a impressão de que não sabia de absolutamente nada.

– Eu fui professor do seu pai, e atualmente sou diretor de Hogwarts. Já ouviu falar em Hogwarts?

– A escola para bruxos.

Remus fez o que pôde para esconder a tristeza por trás das palavras. Podia imaginar qual era o motivo daquela visita: completara onze anos algumas semanas atrás, e nenhuma carta chegara. O diretor viera avisar que ele não poderia ir para a escola por causa da maldição.

– Exatamente. Você quer estudar em Hogwarts, Remus?

Remus arregalou os olhos. Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore sorriam.

– Eu não posso – afirmou. Seria algum tipo de teste?

– Por que não?

_Ele não sabe. _Com o coração retumbando dentro das costelas, Remus perdeu-se em meio aos próprios pensamentos por instantes infindáveis. _Eu posso mentir. Eu posso ir para Hogwarts e me esconder durante as luas cheias. _Antes do ataque o pai havia contado tudo a respeito de Hogwarts. Falara sobre o jardim, o lago, o Salão Principal, o Salão Comunal da Corvinal, a floresta. A floresta! _Eu posso me esconder na floresta, ninguém saberia. _

Sentindo um arrepio escorregar-lhe pela espinha, ele lembrou a última vez que se vira sozinho na floresta. E do que encontrara lá.

– Porque eu sou... eu fui mordido por um lobisomem quando era criança.

Os olhos azuis o fitavam com uma intensidade tão perturbadora que Remus achou muitíssimo mais simples contar a verdade para os próprios joelhos.

– Eu sei disso. E você disse ao seu pai que produziu chamas azuladas para se defender durante o ataque.

– Eu não sei como isso aconteceu – Remus nunca esquecera aquela sensação mágica em meio ao desespero. Aquele poder lhe lambendo os dedos num jorro de luz azul. Tentara várias outras vezes reproduzir as tais chamas, sem sucesso.

– Em Hogwarts você vai aprender a controlar sua magia e, principalmente, vai aprender a usá-la.

– O senhor não _entende. _Quando a lua está cheia eu não tenho controle, sobre nada, nem mesmo depois dos tratamentos. Eu poderia machucar alguém.

Durante os últimos três anos Remus visitara tantos médicos, curandeiros e especialistas que já não conseguia mais manter uma contagem crível. Os tratamentos variavam entre rituais bizarros e terapias de choque, que serviam apenas para enchê-lo de esperança – e dor. O tratamento mais recente baseava-se em sangrias regulares e doses de vitaminas nojentas que prometiam limpar seu organismo da maldição. Remus sangrou e engoliu cada uma das vitaminas, incentivado pela promessa do pai de comprar a última edição de _Martin Miggs. _Tudo ocorrera como o planejado, menos a parte em que o tratamento o curava para sempre. Essa parte sempre estava fora de alcance.

– É esse o seu medo?

Os joelhos continuavam no mesmo lugar, e Remus recorreu a eles mais uma vez. Fez um aceno mínimo com a cabeça.

– E se eu dissesse que podemos resolver esse problema? Eu tive uma ideia que pode mantê-lo seguro durante as transformações, num local onde ninguém correria perigo. Mas as coisas não serão simples. Você vai ter que manter este segredo, e as aulas vão exigir toda sua dedicação. É por isso que eu pergunto, Remus: Você _quer_ estudar em Hogwarts?

– É tudo que eu sempre quis.

Os olhos azuis brilharam. Num gesto tão simples e casual, Dumbledore tirou do bolso uma carta meio amassada e entregou-a para Remus.


	2. Um pouco de Ordem para o caos

**19.05.1978 – Sexta-Feira**

**[and we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers]**

A sala de Dumbledore era gasta. Remus sempre pensava nisso quando colocava os pés lá dentro. Um aposento vivido por inúmeros outros diretores e que ainda esbanjava vida, sempre refulgindo com o brilho das velas a multiplicar-se na superfície das dezenas de objetos. Um desfile de formas, cores e mistérios que banqueteavam olhos curiosos. A sensação de aconchego nunca abandonava completamente aquelas paredes, indiferente ao tempo sombrio que lhe obscurecia o ambiente e alheia ao teor do assunto que se desenrolaria quando a porta fosse fechada. O escritório era como uma extensão de seu atual proprietário. Dumbledore usara-o até torná-lo seu. Até manchar a mesa com tinta e esquecer-se de fechar a janela durante alguma tempestade, acelerando o processo de desbotamento apenas para metade do tapete. Remus se sentia seguro ali.

A única coisa que odiava era o silêncio.

James e Sirius estavam sentados ao seu lado, ambos cheirando a sabão, rebeldia e batatas assando. Remus ainda segurava a varinha no colo. Não fizera nenhum movimento para guardá-la, seria o mesmo que tentar esconder a verdade - um gesto inútil e tardio. E ele não se arrependia do que tinha feito. Essa certeza era o que o tranquilizava em meio ao silêncio, protegendo-o contra a ausência de som moribunda que o cutucava em busca de uma brecha por onde pudesse esticar o braço e roubar-lhe a convicção. Apertou a varinha e aguardou.

Minerva retornou depois do que lhe pareceram longas eras, tendo os lábios tão contraídos que foi uma surpresa ver que ela ainda conseguia usá-los com a mesma eficácia de sempre.

– Madame Pomfrey pediu para avisar que não há mais leitos vagos na enfermaria – ela comentou, postando-se diante da mesa de Dumbledore e virando-se para encarar os Marotos. – Talvez isso seja novidade para vocês, mas a enfermaria não está equipada para tratar vítimas de uma guerra civil.

– Vítimas? Eles atacaram o Remus! – James rebateu, indicando com um gesto amplo o ombro ensanguentado do amigo.

– O Sr. Lupin também foi atacado pelos elfos domésticos? Pelos alunos pisoteados durante a guerra de comida? – Os lábios de Minerva se espremeram, como se azedados pelas palavras. – Ou quem sabe pela bandeira da Sonserina? A Professora Sprout encontrou mais retalhos hoje, enfiados nos sacos de adubo.

– Não fomos nós que encostamos nessa bandeira nojenta – Sirius rosnou.

– Sirius, por favor.

A voz de Dumbledore saíra branda, um sussurro inofensivo se comparado com a reprimenda que McGonagall preparava. Foi o suficiente para resumir o protesto de Sirius em um olhar carrancudo.

– Nós não negamos que as coisas fugiram um pouco do controle. Mas as verdadeiras vítimas nisso tudo são aquelas gêmeas da Lufa-Lufa, e elas não atacaram ninguém. – James traduziu o ladrar de Sirius para uma argumentação recatada, porém igualmente firme.

O incidente com as gêmeas lufanas transformou o que antes eram discussões e conflitos esporádicos num reflexo sem precedentes do caos que se alastrava fora dos muros do castelo. Não eram poucos os que já se recusavam a pronunciar o nome de Voldemort, como se o nome pudesse ser tão fatal quanto a pessoa que identificava. A iminência da guerra censurava, lentamente, os pormenores do dia-a-dia; a tensão extrapolava os limites das horas, das semanas, esgarçando os nervos e colocando-os num estado de espera sem fim. As notícias de mortes, desaparecimentos e torturas se tornavam tão corriqueiras que possuíam uma sessão própria no Profeta Diário. Uma sessão na qual o pai das citadas gêmeas publicava colunas, denunciando os crimes cometidos pelos partidários de Voldemort. Não demorou muito para que outra coluna saísse, tomando nota do incêndio "misterioso" que destruíra a casa da família e do desaparecimento do pai.

Dentro do castelo o estopim se deu na última segunda-feira, quando as gêmeas foram encontradas amarradas em árvores na orla da Floresta Proibida, vestindo apenas as roupas íntimas deixando à mostra as palavras "sangue-ruim" escritas com lama repetidas vezes no corpo de ambas.

– Não, elas não atacaram ninguém – Dumbledore concordou, observando-os por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. – Elas também não revelaram quem foi que as atacou, mas vocês não tiveram dificuldades em identificar os culpados.

– Não é como se eles fizessem muita questão em manter o anonimato, professor – Remus comentou, apenas ligeiramente na defensiva.

– É, e não é como se esse fosse o primeiro ataque a nascidos trouxas e mestiços – James completou. – Nós tínhamos que fazer alguma coisa.

– Então iniciar uma guerra de comida no Salão Principal é o que vocês chamam de justiça?

– Não, professora. Nós só queríamos mostrar que quem tem lama no sangue são eles. Não tínhamos como prever uma reação daquelas – Sirius retorquiu, perdendo a seriedade no final da frase e permitindo que o canto da boca escapasse para cima; dando a entender que a reação fora muito melhor do que ele sonhara. Um sorrisinho que ele engoliu com eficácia e substituiu por um franzir de sobrancelhas pesaroso.

A retaliação começara algumas horas depois das gêmeas serem encontradas amarradas. Remus descia para as masmorras com o pequeno grupo de grifinórios que ainda cursava Poções no sétimo ano, todos imersos em debates sobre os recentes acontecimentos daquela manhã. Dentro da sala, entreouviram Regulus Black resmungando para um amontoado de sonserinos risonhos a respeito da dificuldade de tirar manchas de lama das vestes. Slughorn entrara na sala bem a tempo de ver o arremesso espetacular de Dorcas, que fez um caldeirão vazio sobrevoar meia dúzia de cabeças até alcançar Regulus; que teria sido atingido em cheio se não fosse por seus reflexos rápidos, deixando o terreno livre para que o caldeirão acertasse Snape no meio da testa. Depois disso as coisas não ficaram mais pacíficas, e o fato das gêmeas não passarem de crianças do segundo ano apenas contribuiu para disseminar uma indignação generalizada contra os principais suspeitos. Diversos confrontos eclodiram pelos corredores ao longo do dia, muitos resultando em duelos ou até mesmo agressões físicas entre sonserinos e alunos das outras três casas. Para Remus não havia dúvidas a respeito da identidade dos atacantes. A afinidade do grupinho de Avery e Mulciber com a ideologia de Voldemort não era recente, pelo contrário. Muito antes do autointitulado "Lorde das Trevas" ganhar renome os garotos já demonstravam aversão a qualquer coisa remotamente relacionada com o mundo dos trouxas. Os ataques aumentaram – tanto de intensidade como de crueldade – ao longo dos anos, deixando um rastro de vítimas aleatoriamente escolhidas. Os critérios para selecionar um alvo não pareciam ser muito complexos. Bastava ter a árvore genealógica errada, o sangue errado, a opinião errada.

Nos dias seguintes as batalhas nos corredores tomaram proporções de uma – corretamente ressaltada pela Professora Minerva – guerra civil. James e Sirius passaram uma madrugada transportando baldes de lama até as cozinhas e escondendo-os com a capa da Invisibilidade. Ao serem avisados por Remus (através do espelho de duas faces) que o Salão Principal começava a se encher para o café-da-manhã, Sirius fez cócegas na pera e soltou na cozinha um certo rato que carregava no bolso. O pânico cegou os elfos domésticos por alguns minutos (e cerca de cinco elfos domésticos quase ficaram cegos, após serem atingidos por uma panela de água fervente em meio a perseguição ao rato), tempo suficiente para que os dois garotos substituíssem as refeições da mesa da Sonserina por generosas porções de lama.

– E o que vocês pretendiam mostrar hoje? – Dumbledore perguntou, olhando diretamente para Remus.

– Nada, senhor – respondeu. – Eu só estava fazendo a ronda. Passava pelo Salão Principal em direção às cozinhas quando percebi que eles preparavam uma emboscada – lembrava-se de ver as sombras se escondendo na outra ponta do corredor, os passos apressados. – Quando eles tentaram me encurralar eu revidei.

– Quem são _eles_?

– Avery, Mulciber, Regulus e Rabastan.

Os nomes empilhavam-se em perfeita ordem em sua memória, quase uma lista. Remus anotara-os mentalmente enquanto Peter ditava deitado numa das macas na enfermaria. Este conflito em particular teve início na noite de quarta-feira, quando Peter fora encontrado inconsciente e pendurado pelos pés no lustre da sala de DCAT. Mais cedo naquele dia a bandeira da Sonserina fora retalhada sem misericórdia no Salão Principal. Talvez os sonserinos suspeitassem da participação Peter – ou, melhor dizendo, dos Marotos – ou talvez Peter simplesmente estivesse no lugar errado na hora errada. Não importava. Com James e Sirius presos em detenções pelo resto da semana, coube a Remus defender a integridade do amigo.

– E por que eles decidiram te atacar? – Dumbledore quis saber.

– Porque eles não passam de covardes filhos da...

– Este é o seu último aviso, Black.

– Talvez porque eu tenha derrotado todos eles no Clube de Duelos ontem – Remus respondeu, com o tom mais humilde que encontrou, olhando de relance para Minerva, que por sua vez parecia estar escolhendo o feitiço não-verbal mais eficaz para esganar Sirius.

James estufou o peito com orgulho ao ouvir as palavras do amigo, e Remus precisou usar todo seu auto-controle para não fazer o mesmo. O Clube de Duelos reunia-se uma vez por mês, organizado pelos Diretores das quatro casas. Remus poderia descrever detalhadamente como desafiara discretamente cada um deles em meio aos exercícios de aquecimento, como se voluntariara no final da aula para duelar e como desarmara cada um deles com feitiços bem posicionados. Sabia que eles se vingariam. Estivera contando com isso.

– E quem estava com você na hora do ataque?

– Não havia ninguém comigo, professor – Remus afirmou, ligeiramente confuso.

– Lupin enfrentou os quatro sozinho. Eu supervisionava Black e Potter na limpeza das panelas na cozinha quando escutei os gritos vindos do corredor – as linhas contraídas ao redor dos lábios de Minerva diluíram. Ela aprumou os ombros. – Ao chegar lá encontrei Rabastan com a varinha enfiada no próprio nariz, Avery e Mulciber estuporados e Regulus com a cabeça presa no quadro dos monges bêbados.

– Waddiwasi? – James perguntou, num murmúrio educadamente interessado, enquanto Minerva relatava os acontecimentos a Dumbledore.

– Sim, pelo visto funciona tão bem com varinhas como com chicletes – Remus sussurrou antes que pudesse se conter.

– Muito criativo – James congratulou-o, pensativo. A julgar pelo tom de ambos, podiam muito bem estar trocando anotações sobre uma nova matéria complexa.

Dumbledore liderou uma nova leva de silêncio, encarando os próprios dedos entrelaçados.

– Tudo isso me leva a crer que vocês estão acompanhando as manchetes no Profeta Diário, correto? – Dumbledore enfim perguntou.

Estranhando a pergunta, os três concordaram com um aceno sincronizado de cabeças.

– Então vocês estão cientes da guerra que está por vir. E o que vai acontecer caso Voldemort triunfe.

– Isso não vai acontecer – Sirius afirmou.

– Não? O número de partidários de Voldemort aumenta a cada dia que passa, até mesmo dentro dos muros deste castelo como vocês mesmos acabaram de declarar.

– Nós vamos impedi-lo.

– Esse não é o tipo de batalha que pode ser vencida com baldes de lama, James. E as vítimas desses confrontos vão sofrer muito mais do que algumas escoriações.

– O senhor vai lutar, professor? – Remus perguntou, tomado por uma suspeita súbita ao reinterpretar o teor da conversa. E se, ao contrário de suas certezas ao entrar no escritório, eles não estivessem ali para receber outra detenção?

Dumbledore sorriu. Minerva se agitou sem sair do lugar.

– Sim, eu vou. Mas não nutro esperanças de vencer sozinho.

Cerca de uma hora depois, Remus, James e Sirius entraram no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Passaram por Marlene, Mary, Dorcas e Lily – que trançavam o cabelo uma das outras e os prendiam com tiras de um tecido verde e prateado – e subiram para o dormitório masculino.

– É impressão minha ou Dumbledore acaba de se tornar um Maroto? – James fechou a porta do quarto enquanto falava, com um ar de assombro.

Os três riram, despreocupados e confiantes em relação ao futuro que em breve construiriam.

– Fawkes poderia nos acompanhar durante as luas cheias – Remus contribuiu para a situação hipotética, vasculhando o malão à procura do pijama.

– Seria uma cena interessante, desde que ele não tente meter o bico nos nossos passeios. Pelo menos nas luas cheias o Cão, o Rato, o Cervo e o Lobo não vão ficar obedecendo as ordens da Fênix – Sirius refletiu, jogando-se na cama de dossel mais próxima do banheiro.


	3. O Homem Que Sobreviveu

Uma breve explicação: eu coloquei essa quote no começo porque ela sempre me faz pensar no Remus, e foi basicamente o que me inspirou para escrever o capítulo. Inclusive, eu acho que o diálogo poderia se encaixar perfeitamente em uma conversa entre Remus e Dumbledore sem precisar arrumar uma vírgula.

Outra inspiração constante foi a música "Daisy" [Brand New], então decidi colocar um trechinho dela no meio do texto. Espero que gostem, e muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando! :D

* * *

– Harry, sofrer assim prova que você continua a ser homem! Essa dor faz parte da sua humanidade...

– ENTÃO - EU - NÃO - QUERO - SER - HUMANO! – urrou Harry. (...) – NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER! PARA MIM JÁ CHEGA, JÁ VI O SUFICIENTE, QUERO SAIR, QUERO QUE ISSO ACABE, NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER...

(Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix)

**1.11.1981**

**7:39 AM**

Remus chegou em casa nas primeiras horas da manhã. Depois de vários meses e pistas falsas finalmente agarrara uma ponta solta, um meio de espionar com eficácia a movimentação dos lobisomens a mando de Voldemort. A descoberta envolvia crianças desaparecidas, lobisomens mortos e um curandeiro que Remus vinha monitorando a semana inteira. Tivera suas suspeitas confirmadas durante essa madrugada do dia das Bruxas, enquanto todos dormiam com a barriga cheia de doces. O peso da verdade, contudo, o impedia de comemorar o sucesso da investigação, e foi com os ombros curvados que parou na soleira de entrada timidamente iluminada pelos poucos raios de sol que atravessavam a névoa. A porta fora carimbada com ovos e bexigas cheias de tinta, cortesia das crianças trouxas da vizinhança. Remus não as culpava pela retaliação. Sua casa ficava no topo do morro, encurralada de um lado pela orla da floresta e do outro lado pelo rio, que a separava das outras casas espalhadas pelas regiões menos íngremes do morro. Devia ser extremamente frustrante percorrer toda aquela distância em busca de mais doces, e receber como recompensa o silêncio de uma casa vazia caindo aos pedaços.

Uma coruja o aguardava na janela da cozinha, trazendo no bico um exemplar do _Profeta Matutino_. Remus vasculhou os bolsos à procura de moedas, pagou o que devia e largou o jornal em cima da mesa. Só depois de tomar um longo banho, dormir algumas horas e preparar o café da manhã foi que ele puxou o jornal para perto de si.

Precisou de longos segundos para compreender a manchete:

"A GUERRA ACABOU! VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM FOI DERROTADO!"

Quando as palavras fizeram sentido, cuspiu a mistureba de torradas e chá que tinha na boca em cima da foto que cobria metade da primeira página. Na imagem, a casa de James e Lily fumegava através da cratera onde antes ficava metade do telhado.

**13:08 PM**

Não seria exagero dizer que todos os habitantes de Godric's Hollow estavam reunidos em frente à casa dos Potter. A multidão se espremia ao longo da rua, impedida de se aproximar pelo cordão de aurores que isolava a casa. Remus ficou parado na esquina, entre um poste e uma lata de lixo, ocasionalmente empurrado por pessoas sem rostos que insistiam em avançar. Nem mesmo toda a sensação de irrealidade podia disfarçar o que seus olhos comprovavam. Ninguém ali seria capaz de testemunhar a ruína da residência caso o feitiço Fidelius permanecesse intacto.

Os joelhos de Remus falharam. Ele apoiou o corpo no poste e vomitou na sarjeta.

**15:00 PM**

Remus perdera a noção de quantas horas haviam se passado desde que se entocara naquele beco. A loja de departamentos Purga & Sonda LTDA – fachada por trás da qual o Hospital St. Mungus se escondia – ficava do outro lado da rua. Quando o curandeiro aparatou, aos bocejos, entre as sombras do beco, Remus atacou.

**15:26 PM**

O curandeiro Erich Kehl exercia a profissão há mais de 40 anos. Possuía um rosto comum, já enrugado pelo tempo. Mesmo privado do vigor da juventude o corpo do homem continuava robusto – sendo necessárias várias voltas de corda para amarrá-lo firmemente na cadeira.

– Acorde! – Remus ordenou, após usar o _Enervate_ para anular o _Estupore_ que lançou para nocauteá-lo no beco.

Kehl arregalou os olhos num sobressalto. Tentou se movimentar e, ao falhar miseravelmente, encarou Remus com espanto.

– O que está acontecendo? Onde eu estou? – Kehl gritou, tendo a voz afinada por uma nota acentuada de pânico.

– Você está no meu porão – Remus explicou, constatando com satisfação que os móveis destruídos e as manchas de sangue (fruto de antigas luas) causavam o efeito esperado. O velho ficou imóvel ao notar a decoração, tendo os olhos prestes a saltarem das pálpebras escancaradas. – E vai ficar aqui até me dar o nome de todos os Comensais da Morte que conhece.

– Você está louco! Eu não sei do q...

O tapa bem dado que Remus deu com as costas da mão o interrompeu.

– Eu já sei que você está trabalhando para Voldemort. Eu já sei que você anda pesquisando maneiras de fazer lobisomens se transformarem à vontade, e não apenas na lua cheia – ele deu outro tapa no homem, enojado pela ousadia de Kehl em sacudir a cabeça em negação. – Você vai me dar o nome do Comensal a quem você presta contas. E você vai me levar até ele.

Após vomitar o pouco de café da manhã que efetivamente engolira, Remus soube que não suportaria voltar a olhar para a casa de James e Lily. Fugindo dos fantasmas, aparatou diante do apartamento de Sirius. Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar a porta entreaberta e todos os cômodos revirados. É claro que Sirius havia sido levado por Comensais, ele jamais entregaria James e Lily sem antes ser submetido a um doloroso interrogatório. Com este fato em mãos, Remus percebeu que não fazia ideia de como agir. Tentou procurar Dumbledore, mas o diretor não respondeu ao seu patrono e Hogsmeade estava infestada de pessoas gritando vivas pela rua, o que impossibilitava uma entrada discreta pela Dedosdemel; e a estrada que levava ao castelo estava bloqueada por mais aurores, frustrando assim todos os seus planos. Procurou por Peter, mas ao não encontrá-lo decidiu que seria melhor não pedir ajuda para mais ninguém. Afinal de contas, o espião ainda podia estar infiltrado na Ordem.

Foi pensando no espião que a história por trás de toda aquela tragédia formou-se com facilidade na mente de Remus: o espião descobriu que Sirius era guardião do segredo, armou uma armadilha e os comensais o capturaram. Sofrendo intensa tortura, Sirius revelou a localização de James e Lily. A legenda da foto no _Profeta Matutino _alegava que James e Lily foram assassinados, um absurdo que Remus nem se dava trabalho de considerar. Estava convencido de que as coisas poderiam ser arrumadas. Tudo que precisava fazer era encontrar Sirius, o quanto antes. E para isso ele precisava de um Comensal da Morte.

Kehl deu um pulinho ao ouvir o nome de Voldemort, ou pelo menos teria pulado se não estivesse amarrado na cadeira.

– Você não sabe o que está falando.

– Eu segui a trilha de corpos! Você começou seus experimentos em lobisomens velhos, doentes e em todos os outros considerados inúteis para a alcatéia de Greyback. Depois disso você passou para crianças, não foi? Crianças internadas no hospital, que nunca mais foram vistas.

A expressão no rosto de Kehl mudou. Ele endireitou o corpo na cadeira com o máximo de dignidade que a situação oferecia.

– Eu precisava entender como a maldição funcionava. Os outros eram mais lobos do que humanos, serviram apenas para infectar as crianças. Eles não tinham mais espaço para aprendizado. Você sabe do que eu estou falando, não sabe? – O curandeiro encarava Remus com um brilho desvairado no olhar, como se enxergasse além do véu de humanidade que Remus vestia com tanto zelo. – Todo esse ódio. Todo esse _poder _gasto em transformações involuntárias e inconscientes. É um desperdício.

Remus sabia muito bem do que ele estava falando. Do impulso. Do Chamado. Era um esforço constante, quase diário, manter o lobo afastado. Só aprendera a refrear o animal durante as transformações ao lado dos amigos. _Não posso perder tempo._

– Eu quero o nome do Comensal.

– Imagine o que você seria capaz de fazer se controlasse todo esse potencial. Eu posso te ajudar a alcançar isso.

Remus agarrou o homem pela garganta.

– Acredite, você não quer descobrir o que eu sou capaz de fazer – apertou a garganta flácida até Kehl se debater em busca de ar. Soltou-o, então, e apontou a varinha para o peito envolto em cordas. – Crucio!

**16:40 PM**

– EU QUERO O NOME!

– Não, por favor, por favor, eu já te disse. Eu nunca soube nenhum nome. Eles é que sempre me procuravam, usando máscaras, por favor.

Remus recuou em direção à escada em passos vacilantes. Kehl falava a verdade. Certificara-se disso.

– Não! Não me deixe aqui – Kehl urrava, amparado pelas cordas que o impediam de despencar no chão. – ACABE COM ISSO!

Ao chegar à cozinha Remus fechou e trancou a porta do porão com mãos trêmulas, emplastradas com sangue seco que rachava a cada movimento brusco dos dedos; lembrava-se vagamente de ter esmurrado o rosto de Kehl em algum momento. O resto do interrogatório embolava-se numa recordação confusa, embaçada pelo desespero. Gastara horas e mais horas tentando atravessar um beco sem saída. Sirius já podia estar morto. _Não. Não pense nisso. Ele está bem. James e Lily também estão. _Essa certeza solidificou seus nervos. Lavou as mãos na pia e refrescou o rosto com a água gelada. _Eu só tenho que encontrar um comensal._ Ligou o rádio que ficava ao lado do fogão, não tanto pelo desejo de ouvir música, mas sim com a intenção de abafar os gritos de Kehl. Precisava pensar.

_Ah, vem mexer meu caldeirão_

_E se mexer como deve ser_

_Faço procê o amor quente e forte_

_Para sua noite aquecer._

Com uma careta, Remus mudou de estação.

– ... confirmou ainda a prisão de Sirius Black, partidário do grupo de seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem autointitulado de Comensais da Morte. Black foi capturado nesta tarde e condenado pela morte de doze trouxas – o radialista anunciava, em uma voz grave e estrondosa. – Crouch finalizou fazendo um apelo para que todos retornem e permaneçam em suas casas. "Com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado morto, os Comensais da Morte estão desesperados e totalmente imprevisíveis", ele disse, e completou: "Por este motivo, contamos com a cautela e o discernimento de todos os que desejarem comemorar os recentes acontecimentos".

– Eu me pergunto qual foi a reação da nossa Ministra ao ouvir isso – um segundo radialista comentou, dando uma risadinha contida.

– Hoje mais cedo, Millicent Bagnold declarou ao _Profeta Diário _que tínhamos o direito inalienável de festejar! – o primeiro radialista explicou aos ouvintes, fazendo coro à risada do colega.

Remus não se deu ao trabalho de desligar o rádio antes de aparatar, deixando as risadas dos dois homens ecoando, ignoradas, na cozinha vazia.

**17:15 PM**

Usando a entrada de visitantes, Remus infiltrou-se no Ministério da Magia sob o pretexto de ter uma audiência no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Superado esse obstáculo, não foi difícil se esgueirar do elevador para o andar do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. O Ministério estava abarrotado de pessoas que corriam para todas as direções, gritando e desviando dos memorandos que zumbiam pelos corredores em alta velocidade. Ele atravessava uma área cheia de cubículos quando foi surpreendido pela pessoa que viera caçar.

– Remus?!

– Frank, ainda bem!

– Como foi que você entrou aqui?!

– ... eu não sabia mais onde procurar, então ouvi no rádio que...

– Moody está te procurando há horas, graças a Merlin você está bem...

– É verdade que encontraram o Sirius?

A tentativa confusa de conversa foi interrompida abruptamente, substituída por um silêncio carregado de expectativa. Frank o olhou de forma estranha, muito semelhante a um olhar que seria dado a alguém digno de pena.

– Eu estava aqui quando o trouxeram. Ele ria como um maníaco. Crouch fez bem em mandá-lo direto para Azkaban, caso contrário eu não sei o que eu teria feito.

_Azkaban?_

– Não! Frank é óbvio que esses trouxas mortos foram obra dos comensais que o capturaram! Estão tentando incriminá-lo!

Remus elevara a voz, o suficiente para chamar a atenção de todos os funcionários próximos. Duas ou três cabeças curiosas emergiram dos cubículos.

– Vamos conversar num lugar mais reservado – Frank fez uso de um tom apaziguador, conduzindo Remus até uma salinha vazia.

Ali Frank contou toda a história. Falou como Sirius estava sozinho no meio de uma rua destruída pela explosão que matara doze trouxas. Falou novamente como Sirius ria, descontrolado. Falou que não havia dúvidas de que Sirius traíra James e Lily. De que Sirius era o espião infiltrado na Ordem durante todo esse tempo.

Remus teve vontade de rir.

– Não me admira que Crouch tenha acreditado nessa história, mas _você_? Por favor, Frank. Sirius morreria antes de trair James e Lily.

Frank hesitou, encurralado pelas consequências de cada palavra.

– Eu daria tudo para não te contar isso, Remus, mas você vai acabar descobrindo de uma forma ou de outra – Frank disse, aumentando ainda mais o suspense ao fazer uma pausa para respirar fundo. – As vítimas da explosão não foram apenas trouxas. Um único dedo foi encontrado, e como ele não pertencia a nenhum dos corpos nós tentamos identificá-lo. Pertencia ao Peter. Eu sinto muito.

A sensação era a de estar sentado em algum canto do próprio cérebro, assistindo o desenrolar de um pesadelo interminável.

Frank ainda estava falando.

– Algumas testemunhas contaram como Peter confrontou Black momentos antes da explosão. Nós... não conseguimos encontrar o corpo dele. Moody estava certo de que você tinha ido atrás do Black também, ele ainda está te procurando.

– Eu estava no meu porão, torturando um curandeiro.

– Um curandeiro?

– Ele trabalha para Voldemort. Eu queria capturar um comensal para tentar descobrir para onde eles tinham levado o Sirius.

Remus levantou. O mundo girava devagar.

– Remus, escute, você não devia ficar sozinho. Durma na minha casa essa noite. Podemos ir juntos para a reunião amanhã. Alice e eu adoraríamos a sua companhia, ainda mais agora. Neville também.

_Você nunca foi impulsivo, Peter, não devia ter ido sozinho. Eu devia estar lá._

Poderia ter vomitado, se não estivesse completamente vazio.

– Quando você puder diga para o Moody que eu estou vivo, e que alguém precisa passar na minha casa para prender o curandeiro.

E saiu.

**Well if we take all these things  
**(Bom, se nós pegarmos todas essas coisas)  
**and we bury them fast  
**(e enterrarmos rapidamente)  
**And we'll pray that they turn into seeds,  
**(e rezarmos pra que virem sementes,)  
**to roots and then grass  
**(depois raízes e então grama)  
**It'd be all right, it's all right,  
**(estaria tudo bem, está tudo bem)**  
****it'd be easier that way  
**(seria mais fácil desse jeito)

**2.11.1981**

**20:40 PM**

Em algum lugar entre a alucinação e a negação, ele se afogava em pena de si mesmo. Apenas uma sombra do que costumava ser. Patético, derrotado, quebrado, nulo. Que bela maneira de se decompor, gritando por salvação às portas do inferno. Chafurdando nos destroços do passado para perceber que tudo que ele sempre quis, tudo que ele quase teve, esmaecera-se e morreu (mais um punhado de terra para a cova). Destronado de sua vida tão arduamente esculpida, ele jurara que não iria ceder; morreria sem perder sua dignidade e mais outras coisas que pareciam tão vitais poucas horas atrás. A dignidade perecera há algum tempo, velada pelas lágrimas, pouco antes do amor-próprio e da esperança (podia farejar os restos mortais, manchando a parede com a vontade de viver). Mas ele continuava ali, embolado em um nó que jamais poderia ser desfeito. Abandonado – agora percebia – por todos. _Não pense nisso. _Apertou os dedos contra o ombro, faminto por contato, por consolo, esmagando velhas cicatrizes embaixo dos dedos. Encolheu-se um pouco mais, querendo manter o máximo de distância do álbum de fotos tombado do outro lado da sala. Manteve a distância, mas manteve também o olhar preso no local onde as fotos que haviam se soltado do álbum pousaram. Ainda podia identificá-las no assoalho, mesmo naquele breu. Via os sorrisos, as risadas mudas, os amigos avançando para onde não podia segui-los. _Por que você não veio me matar, Sirius? Me odiava tanto assim?_

As batidas na porta recomeçaram. Ignorou-as novamente, amaldiçoando quem quer que estivesse do outro lado. E então veio o estrondo. A porta bateu contra a parede. Passos. Passos o despertaram de sua realidade particular, quicando como chutes em sua cabeça entorpecida. O corpo gemeu ante sua tentativa de sair da posição fetal para sustentar o peso nos braços esquálidos. Precisou de longos instantes para se habituar à súbita claridade da lâmpada desnuda, encostando o tronco na parede e erguendo o rosto franzido para fitar Frank.

– A reunião começou há quarenta minutos – ele disse. Como se Remus tivesse perguntado.

– Então é melhor você se apressar – retrucou, levantando-se rápido demais. Seus joelhos não acompanharam o movimento e ele despencou.

Frank o encontrou a meio caminho do chão, segurando-o pelos ombros.

– Acho que você já bebeu o suficiente – Frank decretou, registrando as olheiras que circulavam, com ênfase, os olhos avermelhados.

Remus firmou as pernas e afastou-se do Auror, encontrando o copo no local onde havia deixado. Engoliu o último dedo da bebida. Estava morna e pegajosa.

– Dumbledore quer conversar com você – Frank insistia em continuar falando, com palavras tão sutis quanto o feitiço que lhe arrombou a porta.

Remus identificou novos traços de pena no modo com que Frank olhava o álbum, as garrafas vazias e os cacos de vidro que outrora formavam o tampo da mesinha de centro.

– Avise para ele que a guerra acabou.

– É sobre o Harry.

Palavras não deveriam ter o direito de pesarem tanto assim. Ele largou o copo no braço do sofá. Relera o fatídico _Profeta Matutino _tantas vezes que seria capaz de recitar a matéria que nomeava Harry "O-Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu" sem pestanejar.

– Só me dê um minuto para trocar de roupa.

Cinco minutos depois Remus retornava com roupas tão puídas quanto – porém bem mais limpas que – as anteriores, e com a varinha na mão. Ajeitara minimamente os cabelos e observara a barba que lhe escurecia o rosto durante dois segundos, antes de dar as costas ao espelho e sair do quarto.

Frank continuava no mesmo lugar, oscilando ligeiramente nas plantas dos pés por causa da mesma indecisão que tencionava seu rosto.

– Remus, se você quiser conversar eu... todos nós estamos sofrendo. Todos nós nos importamos. Você não está sozinho.

– Obrigado, Frank – disse, não sem sinceridade.

Aparataram em silêncio.

**20:52 PM**

A Ordem desmantelava os tópicos finais da reunião quando eles chegaram. A casa de Emmeline não era grande, mas atualmente abrigava todos os integrantes da Ordem durante as reuniões. Ao atravessar a sala e ocupar seu lugar à mesa, Remus tinha a atenção atraída para os lugares vazios e para as histórias que cada um deles contava. Dorcas, Marlene, Edgar, os irmãos Prewett, Fenwick, Dearborn, Lily, James, Peter. Todos mortos. Havia requintes de crueldade nesse destino que o mantinha vivo para enterrar tudo pelo qual valia a pena viver. Seus companheiros da Ordem o cumprimentaram com cautela, como se um único comentário mal colocado pudesse quebrá-lo. Desviou-se dos gestos piedosos e encarou Dumbledore sentado na cabeceira da mesa. Odiou-o por estar tão acessível agora; quando mais nada podia ser feito.

Após relatar a captura de Eric Kehl com os termos mais concisos que conhecia, Remus retraiu-se do mundo sem investir um relance de atenção ao debate a respeito dos comensais foragidos. Desgarrara-se da obstinação responsável por guiá-lo para baixo das asas da fênix. Não haviam mais motivos para lutar. A ilusão de que os louros da vitória também lhe pertenceriam não o cegava mais. _Ele _jamais pertenceria. Nada de vitória, nada de cura. Apenas dor, sangue e sacrifício.

– Obrigado por ter vindo, Remus.

Apenas Dumbledore continuava sentado. Pelo visto a reunião havia acabado. O grupo liderado por Emmeline encontrava-se distante, rodeando a cozinha.

– O que aconteceu com o Harry?

– Harry está bem. E a salvo.

– Onde?

– Só hoje dezenas de famílias foram ao Ministério da Magia se candidatar para adotá-lo, mas eu não acho que essa seja a melhor escolha. Muito menos a mais segura.

Remus demonstrou sua concordância com um aceno afirmativo de cabeça.

– Certo. E onde ele está?

– Eu acho, ainda, – Dumbledore manteve a linha de raciocínio, como se a pergunta que o interrompera nunca tivesse existido – que será melhor para o Harry crescer longe de tudo isso, até que ele tenha idade suficiente para entender o que aconteceu.

– Você está sugerindo que ele seja adotado por uma família trouxa?

– Quase. Eu o deixei sob os cuidados dos tios.

A afirmação era tão absurda que Remus acabou se convencendo de que não escutara direito.

– James não tem irmãos.

– Eu estou falando dos tios maternos. Petúnia, a irmã de Lily.

– A mesma que chamava Lily de aberração, e que odiava James?

– Harry está seguro lá, Remus.

Mas o que Remus sabia sobre o casal indicava exatamente o oposto. James relatara a primeira tentativa desastrosa de conhecer a cunhada, que teve seu fim na saída dramática de Petúnia do restaurante deixando para trás James num raro momento de arrependimento e Lily tomada pelo choro. Essa experiência culminou no casamento de Petúnia, onde Lily não foi convidada para ser madrinha e James ficou conhecido pela descrição de "mágico amador" difundida pelo namorado - e então marido - de Petúnia.

Remus encontrou-se de pé, com o peso do corpo concentrado nas mãos espalmadas no tampo da mesa.

– Me dê o endereço deles.

– Remus, eu sei que esses últimos dias têm sido terríveis, mas eu preciso que você entenda...

– Ah, você precisa? – ele riu, uma gargalhada áspera. – Pois _eu_ precisava saber onde _você_ estava quando James e Lily foram mortos, e o que você fazia enquanto eu te procurava para tentar entender o que tinha acontecido. Eu preciso saber por que você permitiu que Sirius fosse preso sem julgamento.

– Remus...

– EU QUERO SABER POR QUE ELE NÃO FOI OBRIGADO A DAR UM DEPOIMENTO, POR QUE ELE FOI TRANCAFIADO EM UMA CELA INACESSÍVEL SEM DAR SATISFAÇÃO A NINGUÉM. SEM PRECISAR VER A MÃE DO PETER RECEBENDO O DEDO DO FILHO, EMBALADO PARA VIAGEM JUNTO COM A MERDA DE UMA ORDEM DE MERLIN.

– Remus!

– Mas tudo que você tem para me dizer é que é mesmo tudo muito terrível, porém eu nem sequer posso saber onde está o filho do meu melhor amigo. Ótimo. Eu não quero mais saber. Eu não deveria ter ido para Hogwarts, nem deveria estar aqui. Eu não quero estar aqui.

_Eu não quero mais sentir. _As lágrimas brotavam rápidas demais, muitas delas escapando dos dedos que tentavam preveni-las de cair. Deu as costas para Dumbledore e deparou-se com a própria imagem, encarando-o pelo espelho pendurado em cima da lareira. Identificou, então, o que Kehl deveria ter visto no porão: a silhueta do lobo circundando os cantos dos olhos; tirando sustento de tudo que envenenava o homem. Kehl estava errado. A inconsciência era uma benção. Remus ansiava por ela. A lua o isentaria de responsabilidade, conservaria a dor no nível físico.

O reflexo de Dumbledore emergiu no canto do espelho.

– Espero que um dia você entenda, Remus, que os seus sentimentos são a única coisa que você não consegue controlar. É por isso que você está aqui, e é por isso que você vai continuar aqui. Voldemort não morreu.

– Mas o Avada Kedavra...

– ... não foi suficiente para matá-lo. Confie em mim, ele vai voltar. Talvez ele volte dentro de um ano, ou de dez. E quando isso acontecer Harry vai precisar de você.

_E eu vou estar aqui, _pegou-se pensando. _É o que eu te prometo, James. Eu estarei aqui. _

**Or if the sky opened up and started pouring rain  
**(Ou se o céu se abrisse e começasse a cair chuva)  
**Like he knew it was time  
**(Como se ele soubesse que era hora)  
**to start things over again  
**(de começar tudo de novo)  
**It'd be all right, it's all right,  
**(estaria tudo bem, está tudo bem,)  
**it'd be easier that way  
**(seria mais fácil desse jeito)


End file.
